Super Dad Over Flower
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Siwon, namja single parent dari anaknya Ji En harus bekerja ekstra untuk menjadi seorang ayah dengan kedatangan bayi laki-laki yang merupakan anaknya juga. Apa dia sanggup harus hidup dalam kekangan batin mengurus dua batita ini? Siwon / Ji En - Yoogeun/ Humor GAGAL!
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy… Iyeona! Iyeona! Daddy.." lengkingan nyaring dari malaikat kecil yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan badan seorang namja. Merasa kesal, namja tampan tersebut membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang menjadi pijakan kepalanya.

"Yoogeun-ah.. Kau juga harus bangunkan appa" serunya pada bayi laki-laki berusia sekitar 10 bulan yang duduk disampingnya. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dikata batita cantik itu, bayi laki-laki tersebut berusaha merangkang dan menduduki perut namja yang masih asyik dengan mimpinya.

Ia terkikik geli dengan sesekali menggoyangkan badannya ke depan dan kebelakang. "Appa.. Appa.." ucapnya dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aigoo.. biarkan appa tidur satu jam saja. Ji En, cepat singkirkan dia dari sana.." keluh namja tampan tersebut. Yeoja kecil yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Ji En itu hanya menggeleng keras, dan malah ikut bergelayut diatas perut namja yang tengah bergerutu tersebut.

Namja itu mengeluh dalam pejaman matanya. Merasa terusik dengan kelakuan dua setan kecil yang notabennya adalah anaknya. Ia tersentak, membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna saat dirasanya sesuatu yang 'hangat' menyelimuti perutnya, lalu beralih menatap dua setan kecil tersebut yang menatapnya tanpa berdosa.

"Huwee…. Kau mengencingiku! Aigoo.. " rengeknya. Mereka berdua diam, mengerjapkan matanya polos tanpa berkata untuk memberi jawaban. Namja tampan itu perlahan menurunkan kedua setan kecil itu satu persatu untuk turun dari atas perutnya dan lansung duduk dengan kesal. Ditatapnya kesal mereka, namun apa tanggapan mereka? Hanya cengiran lucu yang mereka buat.. sungguh manisnya!

'Beginilah hari-hariku! Namaku Choi Siwon, dan aku adalah single parent dari anak perempuanku Choi Ji En (4th) dan anak laki-lakuku Choi Yoogeun (10bln). Ji En eomma meninggal saat mengalami pendarahan yang super hebat sewaktu melahirkan anak kami. Memang terasa aneh dimana profesiku sebagai seorang dokter tak mampu menyelematkan istriku, tetapi itulah takdir! Aku tak bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kelalaianku dulu hanyalah merawat anak semata wayangku ini dengan cinta dan kasih sayangku. Dan bagaimana dengan anak laki-lakiku itu? Aku juga bingung bagaimana untuk memulai ceritanya. Yang jelas aku menemukannya di troli yang kubawa saat aku berbelanja di supermarket. Dia adalah anakku dari perawat yang pernah kutiduri.'

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang dan mengacak surai kelamnya kesal.

"Makan..Makan.." demo Ji En dengan riang, diikuti juga dengan Yoogeun walau hanya dengan goyangan badannya yang meliuk-liuk.

.

**SUPER DAD OVER FLOWER **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast : Choi Siwon  
****Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka, ELF. Dan masih berharap bila Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi suami saya nanti. #Plakkkk**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal-abal, OOC, TYPO, dll… Don't Read if You bash**

**.**

**.**

"Run to you run to you.. Run to You run.. Yoo..yoo.." Siwon berdendang bersama Ji En, menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari boy band ternama di Korea. Mereka sangat kompak dengan pakaian Hip hop yang mereka kenakan. Siwon mengangkat tangannya sesekali keatas, bahligai menirukan seorang rapper. Sedangkan Ji En, hanya bersorak senang sembari berlonjak ditempat. Siwon tersenyum melihat keceriaan buah hatinya. Menghabiskan weekend bersama Ji En seharian, merupakan hobi teruntuknya pribadi.

Bukan ditempat karaoke ataupun disebuah café mereka berdendang, melainkan diistana mereka tercinta dengan bantuan home theatre yang mereka miliki. Siwon mengangkat Ji En seraya menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu yang tertera dimonitor LCDnya. Walau tak sehafal Siwon, Ji En berusaha mengikuti laju nada ayahnya dengan terbata-bata. Gadis cilik itu cekikikan geli dengan kosakata yang ia ucapkan sendiri, begitupun Siwon. Diciumnya sayang kedua pipi anaknya itu dan dibalas pula oleh Ji En. Surai kelamnya dengan panjangnya sebahu, terjuntai liar bersama keriangan yang tercipta teruntuknya.

"Aigoo! Ayah dan anak benar-benar kompak!" puji seorang namja berambut ikal. Ia tersenyum ramah menatap mereka. Ji En yang melihat kedatangannya, beranjak turun dari gendongan Siwon lalu berlari berhambur memeluknya. Namja ikal tersebut tertawa lebar seraya menangkap Ji En dalam pelukannya.

"Camchon!"celotehnya riang dipelukan namja ikal itu.

"Aigoo.. Ji En kita sudah semakin berat rupanya. Oh ya, samchon membawa sesuatu untuk Ji En yang cantik" tutur namja ikal tersebut. ia menurunkan Ji En dari gendongannya lalu berjongkok demi menyamakan tingginya pada bocah 4 tahun itu.

"Ta..daa.."

Sebuah bantal biru berbentuk bintang ia tunjukkan pada Ji En. Manik kelam Ji En berbinar-binar menatap hadiah tersebut. Ia memeluk bantal berbentuk bintang tersebut setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan sepenuh hati pada namja ikal tersebut.

"Kyu.. kau terlalu berlebihan pada Ji En" tegur Siwon. Namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyu tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dan menjawab," Apa yang membuatku berlebihan hyung? Ji En adalah keponakanku, anak dari noonaku. Sudah sewajarnya bukan aku sebagai pamannya memberlakukannya secara istimewa?" Siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Ia bukan tak suka dengan perlakuan khusus yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat dengan bertumpuk boneka pemberian namja ikal itu yang berjejer manis memenuhi sisi kamarnya dan juga Ji En.

"Aigoo.. aku lupa harus berbelanja bulanan. Dan dua jam lagi aku harus bertugas" panic Siwon. Ia sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya untuk segera berganti pakaian.

"Daddy.. Ji En ikut" pinta Ji En.

"Hah? Lalu aku ditinggal seorang disini? Lebih baik aku kembali ke rumah sakit" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Camchon ujima ne.." hibur Ji En. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Hati siapa yang tak luluh dengan perkataan manis dari seorang Kim Ji En yang menawan. Aura kecantikkan dan kelembutannya adalah warisan dari kedua orang tuanya, Choi Siwon dan juga mendiang istrinya.

.

.

Siwon mendorong troli belanjaannya mengelilingi setiap lorong yang tersusun rapi dengan rak yang menyediakan bahan makanan. Ji En yang biasanya bergerak aktif didalam troli saat Siwon tengah berbelanja, hanya bisa diam menikmati setiap sajian makanan yang menghinggapi pelupuk matanya. Ia tak banyak bicara saat Siwon satu persatu memasukkan barang yang diinginkannya kedalam troli.

"Kenapa Ji En malaikat kecil daddy hanya diam? Ji En lelah?" Tanya Siwon lembut dengan sedikit membungkuk. Author yakin, yeoja manapun dengan segala tingkat usia akan segera mimisan melihat kelembutan seorang Choi Siwon dihadapan seorang batita.

"Auss.." jawab Ji En pendek. Siwon tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap surai anaknya pelan. Didorongnya troli yang ia bawa, keluar dari rak-rak yang hanya menyediakan bumbu dapur. Siwon dan juga Ji En beralih menuju lorong yang berjajar rapi lemari pendingin dengan segala macam minuman didalamnya.

"Cu..cu.." tuturnya. Siwon menggendong anaknya, meninggalkan trolinya sejenak untuk beralih menuju lemari pendingin yang berjejer tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo tuan.." sapa seorang pelayan wanita kepada Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan tersebut. Lihat! Hanya dengan senyumannya saja yeoja centil itu sudah kepanasan olehnya. Apalagi dengan rautnya yang sudah semakin memerah karena malu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanyanya basa-basi.

" Susu ini dengan rasa strawberry stoknya sudah habis?" Tanya Siwon dengan menunjuk salah satu produk susu cair kotak. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk pelan, mempertahankan keanggunannya dihadapan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Eottoeke? Rasa strawberrynya sudah habis sayang.. rasa yang lain saja ya" bujuk Siwon pada Ji En. Ji En mengangguk pelan, tak seperti biasanya ia yang selalu protes apabila yang ia suka tak lansung dikabulkan. Mungkin ini efek karena terlalu hausnya?

"Anaknya?" Tanya pelayan tersebut hati-hati. Siwon mengangguk dengan mengambil satu kotak susu cair rasa jeruk, lalu membukanya untuk segera diminum Ji En.

"Wah, anda benar-benar appa yang luar biasa. Berbelanja bulanan bersama anak anda, istri anda pasti sangat mencintai anda, menunggu kepulangan anda dan memasak bersama..Aigoo..benar-benar keluarga harmonis" Siwon tersenyum dengan pujian yang dilontarkan pegawai tersebut.

"Istriku sudah tiada.." jawabnya. Pegawai tersebut tersentak, merasa malu dengan kesalahan yang diucapkannya. Ia membungkuk memohon maaf pada Siwon. Siwon tak mempersalahkannya dan tersenyum maklum hingga membuat yeoja centil tersebut salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Pasti sangat sulit untuk menghidupi dua anak anda?"

"Nde?" bingung Siwon. Pegawai mall tersebut menunjuk troli yang berada dibelakang Siwon. Siwon menoleh, menuruti arah tunjukkan pegawai centil tersebut. Maniknya terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang bayi yang tengah duduk didalam trolinya dan memegang seikat daun bawang didalam genggamannya.

"Si..siapa anak itu?" monolog Siwon. Ia sedikit berlari mendekati trolinya. Diceknya seluruh belanjaannya, dan benar! Ini adalah troli belanjaannya. Maniknya terbelalak menatap pegawai tersebut yang tak tau duduk persoalannya.

"Di..dimana bagian informasi?" Tanya Siwon pada pegawai tersebut.

.

.

"Telah ditemukan seorang bayi laki-laki berusia sekitar 9 atau 10 bulan, dan saat ini tengah berada diruang customer service. Jika ada yang merasa kehilangan bayi tersebut, dipersilahkan untuk mendatangi ruang customer service. Terima kasih" Panggilan yang membahana dari seluruh speaker di mall tersebut, terus berkomando memberi panggilan untuk orang tua dari bayi laki-laki yang Siwon temukan.

Siwon hanya menghela nafasnya berat takkala dirinya tak jua untuk diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruang CS sebelum orang tua dari bayi laki-laki tersebut tiba. Ji En yang berada didalam gendongannya hanya mengerjap bingung dengan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi. "berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu disini? Aku sangat sibuk! Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang mencari ibu dari bayi ini? Kenapa harus aku yang ditahan disini?" sungut Siwon. Jelas ia merasa kesal, sudah 30 menit lamanya ia berdiam diruang ini. Waktunya sangat beharga! Banyak ribuan nyawa yang menunggu kedatangannya, dan sekarang? Ia malah harus terkurung ditempat ini.

"Seandainya ibu si bayi tidak muncul, kami akan memanggil pihak kepolisian. Dan kami membutuhkan anda sebagai saksi disini tuan" jawab seorang ahjussi yang author yakini adalah kepala dari bagian customer service tersebut.

"Apa yang harus ku saksikan? Aku tidak melihat apapun. Yang aku tau, bayi itu sudah ada begitu saja didalam troliku" bela Siwon. Ahjussi tersebut hanya tersenyum berusaha ramah, namun tidak dengan Siwon yang sudah terlanjur memanas.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu, tuliskan namamu dan juga alamatmu dikertas ini " tutur ahjussi tersebut masih dengan sikap ramahnya saat menyodorkan secarik kertas dan juga pulpen.

"Wae?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Ini semua adalah bagian dari prosedur" Habis sudah kesabaran ahjussi tersebut. Walau tutur katanya masih terbilang ramah, liat saja ekspresinya yang penuh penekanan karena sikap mengeluh Siwon sedari tadi.

Siwon menerima kertas dan pulpen tersebut. Diturunkannya Ji En dalam gendongannya dan dengan segera menuliskan namanya disana agar ia cepat pergi dari masalah ini.

"Tuan Oh, lihat ada catatan terselip diselimutnya" seru seorang pegawai wanita yang tengah menggendong bayi laki-laki berusia 10 bulan itu. Ahjussi tersebut menyambut kertas yang disodorkan oleh pegawainya lalu membacanya dengan sedikit bergumam.

"Apartemen Myeondeong no 113, Choi Siwon. Kurasa yang terbaik bagi bayi ini adalah dibesarkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tertanda tangan, Kim Kibum."

"Mwo?" kaget Siwon. Manik kelamnya hampir mencuat keluar saat kalimat demi kalimat yang dibaca oleh petugas tersebut mengusik pendengarannya.

"Wae? Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" Tanya ahjussi tersebut, lalu mengambil kertas yang ia beri tadi untuk ditulis dihadapan Siwon. Kali ini para petugas itu yang terbelalak kaget menatap Siwon lalu beralih pada kedua kertas ditangannya dan juga bayi laki-laki yang tengah digendong oleh petugas wanita itu.

"Choi Siwon, apartemen Myeondeong no 113? Kau ayahnya?"

Siwon meringis. Ia bukan kesakitan, namun menangisi nasibnya yang sungguh dikasihani. Ia sadar betul, siapa itu Kim Kibum. Dan ia juga sadar, siapa bayi laki-laki itu. Kibum, perawat yang pernah ia tiduri dan menghilang entah kenapa.. dan kini? Ia kembali, bukan dia… melainkan anaknya!

.

_**TBC**_

Biar pendek asal lancar! Kalimat tuh amoree kutip dari author sebelah :D

Amoree harap, di chap 1 udah ada respon postif agar amoree juga semangat ngelanjutinnya. Mungkin kalian bertanya kira2 begini:

~Lagi-lagi ceritanya tentang ayah dan anak? #Tuh karena amoree ngebet bin banget punya anak dari Kyu.. *Lupakan!

~Ceritanya klasik nih more! #secara garis besar cerita kayak gini emang banyak beredar dipasaran. Tapi bakal amoree kemas jadi semenarik mungkin.

~ Paling ini ujung-ujungnya ada adegan berdarah kayak sebelumnya #Amoree tegasin, Gak Ada! Amoree udah insyaf lahir batin. Ceritanya kagak berat-berat banget kok, dijamin! Gak ada adegan bunuh-bunuhan.. asah-asahan..ataupun sebagainya. Ihihi

~WonKyu? Kyaaa~ mereka bakal romance kagak? # Itu juga nggak. Posisi Kyu kn jatuhnya adik ipar Won. Walau system naik ranjang udah bisa berlaku sekarang, tapi di efef amoree kagak :D

.

Untuk lebih lanjut, tinggalkan jejak ne^^ Gomapta!


	2. He is my child

"JINJJAYOOO?" Seru Kyuhyun. Manik coklatnya tak dapat terelak lagi untuk terbelalak. Ditatapnya bayi berusia 10 bulan itu dalam gendongan Siwon. Yup! Gerangan mana yang tak kaget akan pengakuan namja tampan satu ini. Untung hanya ada mereka bertiga diruang kerja Kyuhyun, bila tidak.. hancur sudah reputasi namja ikal tersebut sebagai 'prince' dirumah sakit ini.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku hanya melakukannya sekali, dan terlebih lagi aku sedang mabuk berat pada waktu itu. Aishh.. kenapa dia tak mengatakan bila ia hamil saat itu? Kenapa hanya anak ini yang ia tinggalkan padaku?" keluh Siwon. Kyuhyun terkikik geli mendengarnya, sampai-sampai ia memegang perutnya yang terasa kelu.

"Kau lucu sekali hyung! Kau bertanya kenapa itu semua terjadi? Kau pernah dengar bila laki-laki yang tengah mabuk, dan melakukan hubungan yang intim.. daya tampung spermanya jauh lebih banyak.." tutur Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan.

"Benarkah? Teori dari mana yang kau dapat? Kenapa aku baru dengar?" bingung Siwon. Kyuhyun terkikik geli kembali, dan dapat dipastikan bila ucapannya itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Kau benar-benar tuan Choi! Kejeniusanmu rupanya kandas disaat kau merasa genting. Lol

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita perbuat?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin melakukan tes DNA untuk memastikannya kembali."

"Arraseo.. Aku akan melakukannya! Yang jelas, aku memerlukan sample darahmu dan juga bayi itu sekarang. Dan hasilnya dapat kita lihat besok." Kata Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk pasti. Setidaknya hanya cara ini yang dapat dilakukannya! .

.

.

**SUPER DAD OVER FLOWER **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast : Choi Siwon  
****Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka, ELF. Dan masih berharap bila Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi suami saya nanti. #Plakkkk**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal-abal, OOC, TYPO, dll… Don't Read if You bash**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berpangku tangan menatap Yoogeun yang tengah duduk diatas meja kerjanya. Dan dia juga membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman. Yoogeun? Siapa? Yeoja mana?

Stop! Tuuh bayi laki-laki yang udah jadi hak paten anaknya Siwon. Yoogeun! Itulah nama bayi tersebut yang tersemat pada kalung yang dikenakannya. "Heii.. kau begitu senang saat hasilnya mengatakan kau adalah anakku?" Tanya Siwon, lebih tepatnya bermonolog riang.

Yoogeun hanya cekikian geli, dengan sesekali bergoyang ke atas kebawah entah apa yang ia rasakan untuk melakukan itu. "Hah.. kalau aku pribadi tak terlalu bermasalah dengan adanya dirimu. Tapi bagaimana dengan halmoeni haraboejimu dan juga Ji En? Mereka pasti akan murka dengan kehadiranmu.." cerita Siwon.

Tok..

Siwon memejamkan matanya saat tangan mungil tersebut memukul kepalanya dengan pulpen kerjanya. Siwon tersenyum geram dalam pejaman matanya, dan Yoogeun malah terkikik geli dengan ulahnya sendiri.

"Kau senang? Bahagianya menjadi dirimu.. kau tak perlu berfikir keras harus melakukan apa untuk memperbaiki semua. Aku iri padamu.."

"CHOI SIWON!" seru yeoja paruh baya saat memasuki ruang kerja Siwon. Yoogeun terkejut hingga menangis dengan kencang. Siwon panic. Diangkatnya Yoogeun, lalu didekapnya dalam pelukannya guna menenangkan buah hatinya tersebut.

"Eomma! Dia terkejut karena suaramu" tegur Siwon setengah berbisik. Seolah tak peduli, yeoja yang ia panggil dengan 'eomma' tadi melangkah mendekati letak anaknya tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Seisi rumah sakit gempar akan beritamu yang mengatakan kau mempunyai anak diluar nikah. Kau membuat wajahku dan juga ayahmu tercoreng Choi!" geram Ny. Choi.

"Aku juga bingung eomma.. Cup..Cup..cup~" jawab Siwon sembari membujuk Yoogeun. Bayi tersebut menangis sejadinya dalam gendongan Siwon. Ny. Choi gerah dengan tangisan Yoogeun yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Diraihnya Yoogeun dalam gendongan Siwon dan menidurinya diatas sofa ruang kerja namja tampan tersebut.

"Saat bayi menangis, hal pertama yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memeriksa popoknya~" saran seraya memeriksa popok yang Yoogeun kenakan. Ia menggeleng saat didapatinya popok yang dikenakannya sudah penuh dengan air. Terlihat pula ruam-ruam merah yang bertengger manis menyelimuti selangkangannya. mendesah berat melihat keteledoran dari anak tampannya itu.

"Sejak kapan popok ini dia kenakan?" Tanya Ny. Choi…lebih tepatnya menghakimi Siwon.

"Kemarin sore" jawab Siwon enteng. geram dengan melemparkan popok tersebut ke wajah Siwon. Siwon mengelak hingga adegan tragis yang dapat mengurangi nilai ketampanannya nanti tertunda.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Pantas dia menangis kencang! Lihat ini! Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya Wonnie? Kau tentunya sudah professional menangani Ji En, tapi tak mengerti juga? Aigoo…" kesal Ny. Choi.

"Dia tak mengatakannya. Ji En bila merasa tidak nyaman dia akan mengatakannya eomma.. eomma memutar balikkan fakta. Jelas-jelas ia tadi baik-baik saja, ia menangis karena bentakkan eomma tadi." Bela Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Ny. Choi tak mampu lagi untuk menjawab. Satu pernyataan yang ia katakan, 10 alasan yang Siwon berikan.. dan tak akan pernah berakhir bila mereka beradu mulut.

"Ne..ne..ne.. eomma lanjutkan kembali! Setelah kau mengganti popoknya, selanjutnya susui dia dan peluk dia.. lalu letakkan ia dan pijat perutnya dengan lembut. Selanjutnya dudukkan dia, dan tepuk perlahan punggungnya guna memberi rasa nyaman baginya. Sebelum kau memberinya susu, kalau kau tak yakin bila dia lapar.. letakkan jarimu dimulutnya seperti ini, kalau dia membuka mulutnya dan mengikuti jarimu..berarti dia lapar. Kau mengerti Choi?" Siwon mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, eomma pergi dahulu menjemput Ji En. Kasihan bila terlalu lama ditinggalkan di penitipan anak. Jaga anakmu baik-baik" ucap

"Tapi.."

"Sudah lupakan. Urusan appamu, biar eomma yang mengurusnya.."

Siwon tersenyum lembut mengiringi kepergian . Siwon memanggil ibunya dengan manja, hanya lambaian tangan yang menjadi jawaban atas panggilan namja tampan itu. "Simpan dahulu ucapan terima kasihmu itu Choi.."

"Eomma.." panggil Siwon.

"Apa lagi?" jawab Ny. Choi dengan nada masih berang.

"Apa tak apa-apa bila ia selalu kuberikan susu formula? Bukankah tak baik untuk perkembangannya nanti?" Ny. Choi berbalik, dan mendekati anak tampannya itu.

"Apa.. asi eomma masih bekerja baik?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati

Plakk..

Satu jitakan manis mengenai kening Siwon. Ia meringis menahan sakit. "Ya! Anak kurang kurang ajar! Asi bisa kau dapatkan dari ibu yang tengah menyusui. Sedangkan aku? Apa kau dan Minho masih menyusui hah?" erang

"Eomma.." rengek Siwon.

"Ini dia kesalahanku dulu, selalu menyuap pihak manapun demi mencapai keinginanku termasuk gelar yang kau dapat sebagai seorang dokter.. Omo! Tekanan darahku"

"Anni.. gelarku bukan didapat untuk dokter ibu dan anak. Aku dokter umum, eomma.. jadi aku tak terlalu memahami semua itu" elak Siwon. Ny. Choi geram dengan perlakuan anaknya itu dan berlalu pergi.

"Huh.. aku mengerti eomma. Yang aku inginkan, eomma dapat membantuku mendapatkan asi dari pasien yang baru melahirkan dirumah sakit ini. Aku terlalu malu untuk memintanya.." monolognya seorang.

.

.

Siwon tampak ragu didepan meja administrasi seraya menggendong Yoogeun dipunggungnya. Dilihatnya Yoogeun yang sudah terlelap dalam gendongannya. Jujur, ia merasa kasihan melihat anak laki-lakinya harus merasa ketidaknyamanan ini, terlebih lagi ini rumah sakit.. tempat yang tak baik untuk seorang bayi sepertinya.

"Anda kenapa dokter Choi?" Tanya seorang perawat yang duduk dibelakang meja admin. Wajar bila ia bertanya.. apalagi dengan ramah. Siapa yang tak tau dengan Choi Siwon? Dokter tampan yang merupakan anak sulung dari pemilik rumah sakit ini, yang notabennya penerus rumah sakit ini.

"Eh.. bisa kau memberitahuku pasien mana saja yang telah melahirkan 2 hari ini?" Tanya Siwon ragu. Perawat tersebut tersenyum mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Siwon. Dibukanya arsip dan dicarinya apa yang dipinta Siwon.

"Ny. Yoon, Ny. Kang, Ny. Im lalu~"

Siwon merebut arsip yang tengah dibaca perawat tersebut dan membawanya pergi. "Akan kukembalikan nanti." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Degh!

Perawat tersebut terduduk ditempatnya, masih menatap kepergian Siwon. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya teman sepekerjaannya.

"Apa kau mencium bau hangus?"

"Tidak. Apa ada sesuatu yang terbakar?" Tanya perawat satunya. Perawat tersebut mengangguk pelan dengan senyum bahagia miliknya. "Hatiku! Hatiku sudah terbakar akibat senyumnya.. Oh Dokter Choi, walau kau sudah memiliki dua anak.. tapi ketampananmu itu tak pernah kandas dimataku.. akhh.." monolognya.

"Ehem!"

Perawat yang tengah dilanda asmara itu menoleh pada suara tadi. Ia terdiam, kembali dalam tata kramanya. Kyuhyun.. ya, namja ikal itu yang berdehem bersama Ny. Choi disampingnya. Perawat tersebut tertunduk malu dan merutuki dirinya seorang, "Apa aku akan dipecat?" tanyanya pada temannya.

"Kau berdoa saja. Sudah banyak perawat dirumah sakit ini yang dipecat karena hal sepele seperti tadi" jawab temannya. Bukannya memberi semangat, malah semakin menjatuhkan dan membuat perawat tersebut meringis mengasihani nasibnya.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo ommonim.." sapa Siwon ramah saat membuka pintu ruang rawat khusus ibu-ibu yang telah melahirkan. Ruangan tersebut memang ruangan kelas 3 yang dapat menampung 8 pasien sekaligus, terkhusus ibu yang melahirkan.

Siwon memegang kedua tangannya kebelakang, menampung anak laki-lakinya itu agar tak terlalu merasa sakit kerena gendongan dipunggungnya. "Yoogeun-ah, sapa mereka sayang.. Annyeong ommonim.." tutur Siwon seraya menirukan suara anak-anak.

Ibu-ibu tersebut riuh memandang kearah mereka. Pujian berbagai pujian terlontar dari mulut mereka, baik teruntuk Siwon maupun anaknya.

"Dokter Choi.. anakmu tampan sekali! Sama seperti dirimu" jelas Siwon tersenyum akan pujian tersebut.

"Aigoo.. dia tertawa, tampaknya ia adalah duplicat dirimu saat kecil dokter.. " Siwon semakin merekah, yup! Siapa yang tak suka dipuji.. termasuk Author ehhe

"Kenapa bayi setampan ini ada dirumah sakit ini dokter Choi? Berlama-lama dirumah sakit, tak begitu bagus untuk kesehatan anak selucu itu Dokter Choi" tutur salah satu pasien. BINGO! Inilah yang ditunggu Siwon. Mulai beraksi dan menarik simpati serta empati dari yeoja-yeoja yang telah menjadi ibu ini, hingga tercapai tujuan utamanya.

"Hiks hikss… aku tak tau harus menitipkannya kemana.. Ibunya meninggal waktu melahirkannya.. Hiks hiks" actingnya mulai bermain. Siwon seolah-olah menangis dengan menunduk. Digoyang-goyangkannya Yoogeun dalam gendongan belakangnya.

"Setiap hari ia harus meminum susu formula hingga ia terus memuntahkan isi perutnya karena susu tersebut hiks.. hiks.. yang ia perlukan hanyalah ASI hiks.. hiks.. Anakku memang mempunyai selera yang baik hiks..hiks.. bisakah kalian semua membantuku? Hiks..hiks.." semua yeoja diruang tersebut mulai terpengaruh. Ada yang terharu mendengar cerita Siwon, ada yang menangis..bahkan ada yang sampai sesegukkan. Mungkin merasa kasihan dengan nasib namja tampan tersebut?

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kami bantu Dokter?"

BINGOOO!

Siwon berpura-pura mengusap wajahnya, seolah-olah tengah menyingkirkan airmata palsunya itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang tersebut dengan wajah penuh harapnya. "Tolong berikan aku ASI kalian untuk kehidupan anakku… bila aku bisa sendiri memberinya ASI, aku tak akan meminta pada kalian semua ommonim.."

.

.

Siwon tersenyum lebar saat pintu rawat tersebut tertutup rapat. Diangkatnya tas jinjing bayi yang dipegangnya dari tadi. Dilihatnya 8 botol susu yang terisi penuh oleh ASI didalamnya. "Kau puas? Aku harus menjatuhkan harga diriku dahulu untuk memenuhi keinginanmu ini.." ujar Siwon pada anaknya yang bergelayut manja digendongan punggungnya.

"Cu..cu.." celotehnya riang.

"DADDY!" pekik Ji En sembari berlari dengan langkah kecilnya menuju Siwon. Ditangkapnya Ji En dalam gendongannya. Ji En mencium kedua pipi Siwon dan tertawa.

"Daddy.. Ji En tak suka dicana. Chingudeul celalu mejaili Ji En.." adunya pada Siwon.

"Hei, apa yang kau bawa itu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Diraihnya tas jinjing Siwon dan ditelisiknya isi tas tersebut. ditatapnya Siwon penuh curiga dan berganti menatap Yoogeun. "Formula? Atau yeoja?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum penuh arti sebagai balasannya.

.

**TBC**

Singkat, jelas, padat! Benar-benar pendek ceritanya ihihii..  
Oh ya, kalau ada yang bingung siapa Ji En dan Yoogeun.. pernah nonton drama Won yang 'Oh My Lady'? Ji En yang jadi anak Won. Kalau Yoogeun, pernah nonton acara reality 'Hello Baby with Shinee'? Yoogeun yang jadi anaknya member Shinee dan anak amoree juga tentunya ihihi..

.

Dan oh ya, ada sedikit typo dalam pemberian gelar tuk kedua anak Won yang seharusnya choi nih malah Kim. Mian, tapi dah amoree perbaiki kok :D

Kalau ada saran atau gimana, tolong tinggalkan jejak ne :D  
Jangan jadi readers pasif yang bikin amoree bingung harus gimana kalau gak ada respon :D


End file.
